The Hidden Diary of Zenda
by orange story
Summary: This is the hidden diary of Zenda which records her thoughts and troubles..come take a peek at it's pages...Unfinished fic. [©2004]
1. The Hidden Diary

The Hidden Diary of Zenda

By-orange story

Author's Notes-Hi again, I decided to make yet another diary of a character. I find them fun. And I'll also be telling you a little bit about her through her diary so enjoy.

Disclaimer-Zenda and everything else from the book does not belong to me and the story and all this obviously belongs to me. So don't sue me 'cause I already have a disclaimer on here, okay?

Zenda was brushing her locks of beautiful, red, shiny hair with a very full stomach. She had just downed her father Vetiver's excellent cooking of pasta and vegetables doused with his famous herb cream sauce. 'Yummy,' she thought. 'He must be the best cook I know.'

Her attentions turned over to the beautiful diary lying on her vanity once she had placed her silver brush down. Zenda got out her purple ink pen and untied the peach silky ribbons holding the diary shut. It was made of purple plush and had her name stamped on the front of it with golden letters. It opened to new, white page and she began to write.

_Today I just got you diary. My mother Verbena has given you to me to write all my thoughts down in. Oh, and I'm so excited about the up coming gazing ball ceremony! It is a very special ceremony where you are awarded your gazing ball, which is a glass ball with musings which are little messages that help you through life. By your thirteenth birthday your gazing ball has yet to show you what gift you possess. Every boy and girl on Azureblue, my home planet of planets has one._

_I have started showing signs of my possible gift already, which is very rare._

_My gift many think is going to be kani, which is the ability to communicate with plants. Sounds like a boring gift to me, but my parents are delighted. After all they deal plants in their lives on a daily basic so I guess that makes sense._

_They grew for their business which is Azureblue Karmaceuticals. They spend ever spare moment creating new formulas for their healing tonics or new scents for the new aromatherapy line; they have fields of lush colorful flowers and green plants to work with._

_Anyways about my gift kani that everyone expects me to have. Well to tell you the truth I'd really like more than a mere gift to communicate with plants. My mother said there were little stars in my eyes the day I was born, which faded away after a couple of days but I don't think they ever really left me. I wonder if that's why I can't seem to keep my feet on the ground._

_I can't help it if I want more. I want a gift that will carry me away like the bird in my dreams_

_Two days is to long for me to wait for the ceremony! I really would like to get just a peek at my gazing ball then._

_Yours Cosmically, Zenda_

Well as she closed her diary and put her pen away she grew more and more excited. And then all of a sudden she heard a popping sound atop her head. She groaned for she knew what that meant. Her flower crown, which is customary for girls her age to wear on her planet, had changed colors again according to her mood. Her little pink rose bud crown had now turned bright pink and had opened up.

"Lights off now starshine," called her father from her doorway. "Night-light, oh and love your flower crown." As he closed the door Zenda sighed.

Author's Notes-Okay that was it tell me what you thought about and I might just keep coming with this idea as well if not then I'll just leave it here.


	2. Broken Glass

Chapter 2-Broken Glass

By-orange story

Author's Notes-Welcome to the pages of Zenda's diary once more, lol. Come inside and see what happened with Zenda's gazing ball and what made her so sad.

Zenda had dried tear paths down her now pink cheeks. She was both embarrassed and sad at what she had chosen to do. The only solution she could find was her diary.

_I'm so embarrassed right now! I can't believe I actually followed along with Alexandra White! She's my enemy! What a nasty girl! It's her fault I broke my gazing ball! Now I can't go to the ceremony tomorrow or go to the gazing ball classes with my friend Camille or anyone else. Everyone will know I broke my gazing ball._

_Let me tell you all about it Diary. Well Alexandra sent me a note during classes and told me to meet her later on that night because she over head me telling Camille how I had wanted so badly to have just a quick peek at my gazing ball. Well being the silly girl I am I followed her later that night with her two friends to get a look at our gazing balls. Well let's just say things got ugly..._

_As soon as I had lifted the gazing ball with my hands it fell out of my grip and shattered and the pieces of my beautiful ball disappeared and so did Alexandra and her friends. Alexandra's mother, head of The Colbalt School for Girls found me and took me home and told Verbena and Vetiver everything. Alexandra and them are so lucky I didn't rat them out when I had the chance!_

_Well nothing's gonna help me now. I'm stuck right now. And I have to get my gazing ball back on my own. Somehow I'm supposed to find all the pieces. How am I supposed to do that?! Everyone just keeps telling me I'll know. Whatever._

_Cosmically Yours, Zenda_

With that she fell asleep still mad at Alexandra White for leading her into this mess and getting her into so much trouble. All she could think about besides that was the harsh punishment of trimming the thorny plants for her parents awaiting her the following day when everyone else would be at the gazing ball ceremony.

Author's Notes-Look I'm sorry if you still a little confused about Zenda but I'm trying my best to describe her to you through my fanfic, 'kay? Okay.


End file.
